The present invention relates to all apparatus for dispensing the paste-like content of a collapsible paste tube automatically by means of the control of an electric eye.
While squeezing the content of a collapsible paste tube, for example: a tube of toothpaste, it is difficult to control the output amount accurately. Although squeezing the content out of a collapsible paste tube is an easy job to an ordinary person, it is still a difficult job to those persons whose hands are injured or disabled. FIGS. 1 through 4 show a dispensing device for squeezing the content of a collapsible paste tube. The dispensing device comprises a casing 10, a pin 20, and a bottom shade 30. The casing 10 defines a V-groove 101 at the top, a slot 102 on the V-groove 101 at the bottom, a pin hole 103, and a through hole 104. The pin 20 inserts through the through hole 104 and the pin hole 103, having a finger lug 201 disposed at one end outside the casing 10. The pin 20 further comprises an elongated slot 202 longitudinally disposed at one side and a narrow groove 203 longitudinally disposed at an opposite side. The bottom shade 30 is covered on the casing 10 at the bottom. The closed bottom end 401 of the collapsible paste tube 40 is inserted through the V-groove 101 and the slot 102 into the slot 202 of the pin 20. When the finger lug 201 is turned to rotate the pin 20, the collapsible paste tube 40 is taken up by the pin 20 causing the paste-like content 402 squeezed out of the output end 403 of the collapsible paste tube 40. Because this structure of dispensing device is operated manually, it is still not easy to operate by those persons whose hands are injured or disabled.